


Just for Tonight

by icecreamsuit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rentboy Kai, Shy Chanyeol, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuit/pseuds/icecreamsuit
Summary: Jongin wanted to enjoy himself with one of the most attractive men he's ever had the pleasure sleeping with. He knew that even though it wasn't meant to last, there was still someone at home waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, it's something I've wanted to do for the longest time. And I've decided to write smut for my first time which is kinda ridiculous but hopefully it makes sense.  
> Warning: this is mostly a chankai fic but there's also some kaibaek

He was handsome, better looking than the other men that asked for him. But he was nervous as he walked through the door, a thick envelope held tightly in his hands. 

"You could leave that on the table there." They were located in a small hotel room. Sometimes, the clients had an option on where they could meet, but this one didn't seem like he knew what he wanted.

Jongin took some steps towards him. His name was Chanyeol, he remembered. It hadn't been too long since Baekhyun had sent him a message with info on this new client. He was going to have to remember to send sent him an update message later, let him know everything was ok. 

Usually, others made the first move but Jongin didn't think Chanyeol would be moving anytime soon. He reached for his empty hands, noticing the hesitation in his eyes. Jongin hadn't been doing this for very long, but he knew enough to know how to make others feel comfortable. "Come here," he said, soft and low, almost a whisper. He led him over to the hotel love seat, setting him down softly and settling over his lap. Now that he had him where he wanted, the rest should go smoothly.

"How would you like me?" Chanyeol shivered, clearly affected by Jongin's warm breath near his ear. "They didn't give me enough details on what you wanted, maybe you'd like to tell me personally, hm?"

"I'm sorry," his hands almost hovered over Jongin, unsure, "I don't ever do this, I'm not sure how to start."

Not only was he tall and handsome, Jongin thought to himself, his voice was so deep and pleasant and warm. If only all the other guys he's had to sleep with looked and sounded like Chanyeol, it sure would've made Jongin's job a whole lot easier. If only he wasn't so shy.

"Don't apologize, just tell me what you imagined would happen. I'm all yours. Do whatever you want to me," Jongin said, shifting himself on Chanyeol's lap, "I'm pretty sure you've been briefed on what's not allowed. As long as we're clear on that, we're good to go. Now just relax and let me take care of you.

And," he said as he placed Chanyeol's large hands on his hips, "you can touch me." 

"Can I kiss you?" Chanyeol whispered. 

Jongin smiled briefly before closing the gap between them.

 Chanyeol was soft and warm under him. His lips plump and wonderful. He smelled sweet and inviting. Jongin felt a bit of relief, thinking that maybe he'd be able to enjoy himself this time.

This handsome man under him smelled clean. And he was young! Handsome and young and clean. What was he doing here, paying for this, Jongin wondered. It wouldn't be hard for him to find anyone else to sleep with and they'd even do it for free. 

 A hand on his nape distracted him from his thoughts while Chanyeol's other moved underneath Jongin's thin shirt, a warm palm pressed against his lower back, pulling him in closer. The warmth radiating from Chanyeol and the slick tongue moving against his own was enough to make Jongin dizzy. Too much.

He didn't know how much time they spent like that, but it had l ready felt too overwhelming for Jongin.

"Hey, hey, hey," he mumbled against Chanyeol's lips, slowly easing himself away, "your time is limited, I don't think you'd like wasting it on kisses."

Chanyeol gently smiled, his eyes bright, the uneasiness found in them earlier fading away, "maybe I would," he leaned in closer to pull at Jongin's bottom lip between his "your lips are nice."

 Jongin frowned, trying to pull away even harder from Chanyeol's grip. Chanyeol took the hint and let go. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His voice quieter and his smile gone.

"No, don't apologize, you're fine," he leaned in to whisper seductively near Chanyeol's ear, "why don't you freshen up in the bathroom, I'll be waiting for you here." He hoped he wasn't ruining the mood. Jongin wasn't really expecting this new guy to be a regular, but he had to leave a good impression regardless.

Baekhyun had always told him to be more relaxed, and not so stiff. He told him that he needed to let go and let the client lead. He was told that he needed to be more open minded, that he was going to have experiences that weren't going to feel entirely comfortable but that he should play along.

 It wasn't always easy enough to play along. He would return, tired and broken down, and sometimes, Baekhyun would be waiting for him. And in those times, he would accept intimacy, and instead of flinching away from Baekhyun's touch, he would curl into it and indulge in it until he was tired enough to sleep. 

 

-

 

Chanyeol was really a handsome guy, Jongin thought silently as he accommodated himself on the hotel bed. He had already prepared himself beforehand. He made sure to be thorough, fitting three fingers inside of himself with tons of lube. "Straight" men were clueless most of the time, they usually took from Jongin from the back, driving straight into him without a warning, usually in a hurry to finish. Why even pay for the experience, Jongin thought angrily.

He had already stripped himself but left his boxers on, just in case. If this was really Chanyeol's first time with a prostitute, then Jongin would have to make it as comfortable for him as possible. He didn't want to scare the guy away. There was a possibility that he would return, and although Jongin would like to say that he didn't get attached to clients, he'd take Chanyeol any day over most of his regulars. They hadn't had sex yet but everything was going good so far and Chanyeol didn't seem like a perverted guy. And he was handsome, Jongin though to himself, for the hundredth time, as he laid there, listening to the sounds the other made.

 There was one particular loud bang that startled him. He quickly got up, half expecting the bathroom door to open, but it didn't.

"Are you okay?"

There were more sounds coming from the other side and Jongin began to worry. He lifted himself up and walked towards the door.

It opened before he got to it and out came Chanyeol, hair messy and a bit flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

 "Don't apologize." Jongin frowned.

Chanyeol didn't seem to listen, face heating up as he took in Jongin's near nakedness. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "I think I lost my confidence," he whined.

Jongin couldn't contain his smile at seeing how pouty and embarrassed Chanyeol had gotten. "You're ridiculous."

It was probably going to be harder than he had imagined bringing back the mood they had set up earlier. He had been taught to be seductive but he usually didn't have to try too hard, especially when most people already have what they wanted in mind.

"Hey," he added softly, walking a few steps closer, "kiss me again."

Chanyeol opened his eyes, clearly a bit surprised but eager as he leaned in to get Jongin's mouth on his.

So, he liked kisses, heavy but yet soft at the same time. Jongin tried to deepen it, even more, wanted it messier and rougher, but Chanyeol steadied him with a hand on his jaw.

Jongin let out a small frustrated groan as his hands wandered down to the waistband of Chanyeol's pants. He tugged him closer and attempted to unbutton the front. Once he got the zipper down, he quickly pushed down Chanyeol's pants down a little to reveal his underwear. He pulled away, tugging on Chanyeol's shirt.

"Off," he muttered, out of breath. Chanyeol took the hint and hurried to strip out of his clothes. Once he finished, he didn't hesitate to lean back in and press open mouth kisses along the side of Jongin's neck. His hands at Jongin's sides, chests pressed against each other. Jongin had already begun to feel sensitive. He held in his moans as Chanyeol swiped his heated tongue along the areas his lips had touched.

 It was difficult, but Jongin managed to maneuver a clingy Chanyeol on to the bed. He settled on top of him as he moved down Chanyeol's body, leaving a trail of kisses. Chanyeol's body was nice. Lean and long but still soft, especially his tummy which was a bit ticklish if Chanyeol's soft breathy chuckles were anything to go by.

Chanyeol's hands wandered down to Jongin's hair, his long fingers threading through the silky strands. In a way, it felt sort of comforting to Jongin, encouraging him to go even lower.

He hooked his fingers on the stretch band of Chanyeol's boxers and pulled. Chanyeol lifted himself up a little, making it easier for Jongin to remove his underwear. He was hard already, Jongin was relieved to notice.

It shouldn't have been surprising, considering how tall he was, but Chanyeol was long. Jongin wondered how he was going to take all of him in.

He did worry a little that Chanyeol didn't have a condom on, they were usually placed in the bathroom so clients can prepare themselves beforehand. It made sense though, it was Chanyeol's first time and he was nervous and unprepared. He did have extra condoms placed on the nightstand just in case. He looked up to see if they were in reach but at that moment, Chanyeol's fingertips smoothed down his cheek, gaze concerned over Jongin's lack of movement. Chanyeol was cute, Jongin thought, maybe he could make an exception. Besides, everyone who made an appointment with him had to have been tested already, and Chanyeol was clean.

He started off slow with little kitten licks along the head of Chanyeol's dick, one hand wrapping around the base lightly and pumping slowly. "Kai," he groaned out, chest rising and falling rapidly. Although Jongin would be embarrassed to admit, the sounds Chanyeol made turned him on.

Jongin took more of him in, tongue swirling around the head, sucking lightly as he pulled back. He repeated the motion a couple of times, speed and pressure alternating depending on Chanyeol's body language. He eventually built up a rhythm, taking most of Chanyeol's length into his mouth, a hand on the base, another hand holding Chanyeol still, his head bobbing, speeding up and then slowing down when Chanyeol started squirming. He moaned to increase stimulation and was pleased when Chanyeol made a surprised little shout.

He looked up to see the mess that he created, spread out and propped up on his forearms as he stared down at Jongin. His lips were puffy and red, mouth open to allow in more air, his skin was flushed, stained rosy pink, and a little sweaty. But what Jongin noticed most was his eyes, clouded but focused intently on Jongin's lips.

It turned him on when he realized how sensual his mouth could be. He pressed his lips again to the side of Chanyeol's cock, sucking at the heated skin, licking from base to tip, teasing. Pulling back, hand still pumping, then going down even lower to Chanyeol's scrotum, taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking as his hand continued to move, thumb rubbing in circular motions on the sensitive tip. Chanyeol's hand still in his hair, tugging hard whenever he got too overwhelmed by the sensation.

 "Kai," he sighed, "I think I'm going to- ah, please," he moaned loudly. Jongin wished that he could touch himself, one hand settled on Chanyeol's abdomen to control his moments and the other on his cock. His knees holding him up to prevent himself from placing too much weight on the man beneath him, preventing Jongin from thrusting his hips on the bed sheets.

Fortunately for Jongin, it didn't take long for Chanyeol to climax. He continued stroking Chanyeol through it, pulling back to watch him spill on the sheets. It fascinated Jongin, his hand still moving, overstimulating Chanyeol, seeing how much more he can milk out of him. Chanyeol was whiny and loud, whimpering at the sensation. Jongin looked up to watch his face, sweaty and pouty, cute.

A hand on his arm stopped him, pulling him up. Jongin crawled forward as best he could with the tight grip Chanyeol had on his arm, finally reaching a point where they were face to face. Jongin smiled down at him, pleased to see how affected the other was. Chanyeol smiled too, wrapping an arm around Jongin, pulling him down and kissing him, murmuring praises against his lips and leaving Jongin breathless.

 Then Chanyeol flipped him over, switching their positions. His mouth wandering down to Jongin's neck, a very sensitive spot for him. Jongin couldn't control the moan that passed through his lips when Chanyeol began sucking on his skin. Jongin tried pushing at his shoulders a bit so he'd let go, knowing that Chanyeol's mouth would leave a mark,  but there wasn't much strength to his efforts. He was already too far gone to care much for anything, especially when Chanyeol's mouth lowered, even more, to take one of Jongin's nipples into his mouth.

"Ow, Chanyeol," he cried, "touch me." He tried thrusting upwards but Chanyeol's weight kept him still. He was still desperate to get any sort of friction on his own dick.

Chanyeol groaned, "say it again."

"What?"

"Say my name again."

"Chanyeol," he repeated, moaning when he felt Chanyeol's hand lower down his side, fingertips grazing against heated skin and landing on the waistband of Jongin's underwear. He pulled them down as far and as quickly as he can, finally reaching Jongin's aching length.

Jongin yelped at the sensation, surprised yet pleased that he was finally getting what he wanted. "Yes, there, so good, ah, so good."

 And it was good. Chanyeol was inexperienced, there wasn't much doubt about that in Jongin's mind, but he was eager, so so eager to please and that made up for everything.

"You're so responsive to touch," Chanyeol breathed in his ear, "it's so sexy." He attached his mouth once again to Jongin's neck, biting and sucking on the mark he had left earlier. His hand pumping faster, the precum oozing from Jongin's cock making the glide easier. Jongin arched his back, trying to get closer, wanting to feel more of Chanyeol's skin on his. He was kinda sticky and gross, but Jongin didn't mind, he was already so close.

It took a couple more strokes for Jongin to come, spilling between both their bodies. Chanyeol had slowed down, gently running his fingers through his length. Hand moving upwards, gliding through the fluid drying on Jongin's stomach. All the while kissing him deeply, swallowing the sounds Jongin made. Little whimpers caught before they became too loud.

After a while, Jongin came to his senses and pushed Chanyeol away. His eyes threatening to close, breathing heavily, so sleepy. He could just curl up in the sheets, close his eyes, and say goodbye to the world for a while.

Something wet and cold gliding across his skin woke him. "I'm sorry, I don't think you'd be comfortable with that on you," Chanyeol apologized. His eyes focused on cleaning Jongin up, avoiding his eyes.

He was cute, Jongin had decided, leaning up and dragging Chanyeol down with him. Chanyeol's warmth was really nice and he didn't think much about snuggling into him. Chanyeol gently placed a hand on his waist, Jongin could hear his heart beating loud and fast from how close his ear was to his chest. It helped him drift deeper into sleep until Chanyeol shifted next to him. He used to not understand the phrase 'thinking too loudly' until this moment.

"Kai?" Chanyeol whispered, fingers unconsciously rubbing circles on Jongin's skin. Jongin hummed, too lazy to make a sound.

"Thank you."

 

-

 

"Jongin!" Baekhyun exclaimed, opening the door even wider, "you scared me," he said, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing Jongin tight.

"Baek! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jongin added, out of breath and struggling to escape from Baekhyun's grip.

"You're not going anywhere." Baekhyun managed to squeeze even tighter. "What happened with keeping me updated? I was going crazy thinking that some psycho managed to get a hold of you or something," he murmured against Jongin's shoulder, "I'm not ever letting you out of my sight after this!"

Jongin laughed affectionately, eventually managing to peel Baekhyun's arms away. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm okay," he said, leaning in to gently kiss away Baekhyun's pout and then walking further into the apartment. He didn't need the neighbors complaining again about how loud they were.

 Baekhyun closed the door, heading towards the couch and opening his arms so that Jongin can crawl into him. Jongin loved the moments where he could unashamedly crave affection and Baekhyun would freely give it. Jongin would place his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, hands playing with Baekhyun's slim and graceful fingers, occasionally sneaking in kisses on Baekhyun's soft skin. Baekhyun would have a hand in his hair, smoothing it down in a way he knew Jongin liked. Everything about it was soft and it made Jongin's insides feel warm.

This time, Baekhyun pulled away and smoothed his fingers down Jongin's neck, landing on a particular spot and rubbing lightly. His face concerned as his gaze shifted towards Jongin's eyes. "What is this, did they hurt you?"

 "Oh," the mark, Jongin had almost forgotten, "no, no, don't be mad, I accidentally let the guy mark me, it doesn't hurt or anything," he explained, fingers rising to cover it up. Cheeks reddening, thoughts of Chanyeol's mouth on his neck invading his mind.

"Did you like it?" Baekhyun asked cautiously, "was everything okay? I hope you don't mind me asking, I know how you usually don't like talking about it."

"No, it's ok, I was actually planning to talk to you about it, about him." Jongin settled his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun resumed softly threading his fingers through Jongin's hair. Once he was comfortable, he began talking about Chanyeol, about how nice he was, of how shy he was initially, about how considerate enough he was to clean Jongin up afterward. He left out the intimate parts but he added how great it was for Chanyeol to let Jongin snuggle up and sleep on him after they had finished. Baekhyun had remained quiet the whole time Jongin talked.

"He was weird, but I would never complain again if I could be paid to sleep with only him. And can you believe that he must be around our age and he's attractive too! I honestly don't know why he wanted a night with someone like me." His tone was sad as he burrowed himself deeper into Baekhyun's embrace, breath fanning out across his neck.

"You're wonderful Jongin, don't ever think that you're not," he said, smoothing his fingers up and down Jongin's arm. "Besides, I'm actually kind of jealous that someone like him might take you away from me."

Jongin chuckled. " I honestly don't think I'll be seeing him again anytime soon, you have nothing to worry about." He lifted himself up, hands rising to cup Baekhyun's face in his palms, "don't ever think that I'm leaving you," he said before leaning in to kiss Baekhyun soundly on the mouth. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol couldn't believe his eyes. It was all too dream like, too perfect. The young man sitting on his lap was too perfect. His soft tan skin glistening, defined muscles shifting as he moved. His head lolling back, baring his neck, effectively showing off the beginnings of a hickey on his flawless skin. Chanyeol wished that he could leave more bites, more bruises, everywhere.

His name was Kai, most likely not his real one. If only he knew what his real name was, he'd repeat it a thousand times, watch his reaction each time Chanyeol said it. Would Kai like it? Would it turn him on as much as it turns Chanyeol on when Kai says his name?

But he'd have to settle for a weak, “Kai,” whenever the man made a particular move that would make him moan out a name. And it was often that Kai made him moan. He would pull sounds out of Chanyeol that he didn't know he was capable of producing. Soft whines, whimpers, gasps, groans, etc.

It was true that it was his first time hiring a prostitute, all thanks to his friends that contributed to his ‘big birthday surprise,’ but he wasn't completely inexperienced, at least he'd like to think he wasn't. He’d had past sexual encounters, not many but enough to know what he was doing. But it's been awhile since the last time he had been in this position, a long while. So long that his friends had felt the need to hire someone to fuck him.

_Was I that pathetic?_

But would he eventually go on to regret the decision? No, not when Kai was so beautiful, so responsive to Chanyeol's touch even though he had initially been hesitant. He was no longer hesitant, not when Chanyeol hands squeezed Kai's hips and Kai would gasp, not when he reached up to play with one of his sensitive nipples and Kai would arch into his touch. Chanyeol would move his hand up to Kai’s face, his thumb skimming across Kai’s full bottom lip. Kai would take his thumb deeper into his open mouth, sucking on it, tongue swirling along the tip, eyes closed and relaxed.

And that was important for Chanyeol, he wanted Kai to be relaxed. He had been initially resistant to the idea of Jongin riding him. They had already come once and, although he hadn't looked at the time, he was pretty sure his time with Kai was almost up. But in the end, Kai had insisted-

“ _I want this, don't worry. You've been nice to me, think of this as a complimentary extra. Besides, I have the rest of the night free-”_

 _-_ and Chanyeol gave in. He couldn't resist the way Kai looked at him, the way his full lips looked pouty when he talked.

And now here he was, in some random hotel room, with a handsome man who was being paid to have sex with him. It wasn't right, but it felt so good, especially when Kai squeezed around his cock. Chanyeol thrust upwards a few more times, eventually coming into the condom he had been handed earlier.

Kai slumped forward, Chanyeol caught him before he could bump into anything and settled him down on the bed. He grabbed a tissue and began cleaning them both up once again. One hand smoothing over the other's skin in the process, marveling and at how soft it was.

Afterward, Kai laid half on top of him, head resting right under Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol swirled patterns across his naked back, content that he had been allowed this type of contact even after they had both found release.

“Did you like it?”

Chanyeol could feel his hot breath against his skin. “Of course I did, I hadn't imagined it like this.” what else could he say? That he thought Kai was beautiful, that he was really good at his job? What would be appropriate? “this was wonderful, you're wonderful, thank you.” Chanyeol inwardly cringed at his own awkwardness.

Kai lifted his head up. “You're cute,” he said looking into Chanyeol's eyes. A hint of a smile on his face but his eyes showed a myriad of emotions that Chanyeol couldn't comprehend. Maybe he wanted to say something more but instead, he quietly settled himself back into his original position. He picked up Chanyeol's hand, playing with his long fingers.

“Would you like to set up another appointment?”

“I-” Chanyeol hesitated, what was he supposed to say? That he didn't think that was a good idea, that he didn't have enough spare money to spend on this. He would love to see Kai again but under different circumstances.

“It's okay if you don't…" he sighed. "can I tell you something?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Jongin.”

_Jongin, Jongin, Jongin x 1000._

“Don't tell anyone,” he whispered, lifting his head up to look at Chanyeol properly. Eyes concentrated on Chanyeol's face.

“Hello, Jongin.” Chanyeol smiled. 

Jongin slowly smiled back, hesitant,  _beautiful_. “Hello, Chanyeol.”

 

-

 

The morning after was cold, Chanyeol bundled up the bed sheets closer to him, unconsciously grumbling at the lack of warmth.  His eyes fluttered open, the lights streaming in from the window slowly waking him up. He brought up a hand to his face, wiping away a bit of drool as he looked around the room. Jongin's stuff was gone. Jongin was gone. He was a little disappointed, he'd admit, but he reminded himself that he barely knew the guy. 

 _Jongin_.

This is why he couldn't do casual, meaningless, hook ups. There was a high probability that he wasn't going to get Jongin out of his head for the rest of the day. He reached down to grab his shirt, pulling the fabric over his head, the faint scent of Jongin's cologne from last night still clung to it. Yeah, he definitely wasn't going to stop thinking about him anytime soon.

_Just a service, just business. let's go home._

 

 

The apartment was empty when he got there. Sehun must have gone shopping for groceries he figured. It had been a while since they have had anything decent in their kitchen to eat.

Chanyeol woke up again to the sound of the door opening, Sehun placed the bags on the table. "Oh!' he exclaimed, looking at a groggy Chanyeol spread out on the couch. "there you are, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"I'm glad you seem so relieved to see me," he yawned.

"Oh yeah, I was so concerned," Sehun rolled his eyes while holding up a pack of mac n cheese, reading the instructions. He then set it down and focused on Chanyeol, leaning against the table with a playful smirk on his face. "So... how'd it go?"

Chanyeol grabbed a couch pillow, stuffing his face with it and groaning. He'd rather not talk, not when the images of last night were still so fresh in his mind.

"It couldn't have been that bad, this is probably the first time I've seen you away from this place for the entire night. And judging by your disheveled appearance- messier than usual," he added, "I'd say it was a success." He smiled, taking in Chanyeol's embarrassment.

Chanyeol lifted his head, throwing the pillow, aiming it at Sehun.

"That's not how you say thank you, Chanyeol." He walked closer, face getting a little more serious, settling down on the couch beside Chanyeol. "Come on, what happened, I honestly thought you'd be happier."

"I am happy," Chanyeol retorted, "the guy was really good looking and so- _good_ -and what he does-"

"He better for the amount we paid," Sehun interrupted.

"Shh, I guess I'm just kinda... I don't know, disappointed,"

"Why?"

"You're gonna laugh." Chanyeol turned to him carefully.

"Aw, no I won't, tell me."

He sighed but continued, "I'm disappointed because I might never see him again."

And like that, Sehun burst out in laughter, "Chanyeol! You're so ridiculous, that's so cute."

Chanyeol smacked his arm, "you said you weren't going to laugh, asshole," his tone accusatory.

"Ow, I'm sorry, stop hitting me!"

Sehun went down in a fit of giggles as Chanyeol wrestled him on the couch. Chanyeol couldn't contain his laughter too, unable to stay annoyed at his best friend for too long.

 

Later that day, Sehun made them both some food and they sat back down on their small, dated couch and popped in a movie into the dvd player to watch. Sehun had turned to Chanyeol and said, "you should try seeing him again."

"Can you lend me some more money?"

Sehun turned his head back to the screen, "or maybe not."


	3. Chapter 3

“Jongin? Jonginnie! Nini?! Wake up!”

Jongin frowned, burrowing himself deeper into his nest of pillows. Baekhyun climbed into bed next to him, pulling the pillows away. He began placing kisses across Jongin’s face, watching as his frown lines softened. Jongin sighed happily, eyes still closed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, pulling him closer.

Baekhyun chuckled lightly, trying unsuccessfully to pull himself away. “Jongin, let go, we have to get ready.”

They had planned to go out on their day off. More of Baekhyun's idea, but after much convincing, Jongin had agreed to come along. That didn't go out too often but Baekhyun had insisted they do this time. “ _You love dancing, it'll be fun!_ ”

But Jongin, all comfortable snuggled up with nice pillows and a warm Baekhyun by his side, would rather stay.  Baekhyun huffed in annoyance, bringing his face closer to Jongin’s. He managed to wriggle an arm out of Jongin’s grasp and brought it up to touch the other’s face. He smoothed his fingers down the side, gently, influenced by Jongin’s soft and sleepy state.

He really did love Jongin. That had no special label to define their relationship but that didn't matter. It would always be rather complicated, considering their occupation, but as long as they had each other, Baekhyun would be happy.

His fingers eventually settled over Jongin's neck, softly skimming his fingertips along his skin. He settled his fingers over the spot that had once held the love bite. It has now faded away. Jongin twitched under his touch. Fingers now grasping at the front of Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun got closer, licking the spot on his neck. Jongin drew in a shuddering breath. He planted a kiss there, and more upwards until he reached Jongin’s mouth. Jongin eagerly kissed him back but Baekhyun pulled away before the kiss could become deeper. Jongin's eyes fluttered open, leaning forwards to get Baekhyun's mouth back on his.

“No more kisses until you get dressed and ready.”

“That's not fair,” Jongin whined, reluctantly getting up and reaching out for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grinned, affectionately ruffling up Jongin's already messy hair. “You're such a baby sometimes.”

 

“Where are we going?” Jongin looked around, unfamiliar with the street they were on.

Baekhyun squeezed his hand. “It's a club one of my regulars had told me about. I think you'll like it.”

 

The nightclub that Baekhyun had brought them to was far from where they lived, and big. It was busy and there were stairs that led to a second floor. Jongin tightened his hold on Baekhyun's hand as Baekhyun led them through the mass of bodies, sweaty and hot.

They eventually reached the bar, where they, fortunately, found room to sit. Jongin took a couple of calm breaths, trying to calm his nerves at being around so many people. Baekhyun smoothed a hand down his arm while trying to grab the attention of the bartender.

Jongin stopped his hand, pulling him away from the counter. “I don't think I want to drink.”

Baekhyun frowned at him. “Don't worry Nini, it'll help you calm down.” He leaned back towards the bar countertop, successfully managing to grab the attention of the busy bartender. Jongin looked around nervously, maybe alcohol would help, he wondered.

“We have to get back home sober.” Jongin reminded him.

“I got a friend here who will take us home later.” Baekhyun finished his shot and passed another one to Jongin. “ah, don't give me that look baby, I promise there won't be any trouble tonight. Just drink up, relax.”

“Who's the friend?” Jongin asked cautiously, already aware of where the conversation was heading.

“Jongin, look at me,” Baekhyun ordered, concerned over Jongin's nervousness. “Here,” he said, bringing the glass closer to Jongin's mouth, “drink this, please.”

Jongin took the drink and gulped it down. Baekhyun ordered more as Jongin moved his stool closer to Baekhyun's. Once he was close enough, he propped up his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and said, “I thought you weren't going to do that tonight,” his tone dejected.

Baekhyun wrapped an arm around his waist. “It won't take long, you'll just have to stay here okay? He's paying for everything tonight. Order what you want and get out there and dance, it'll do you good.”

“When do you have to leave?”

“I'm not leaving,” Baekhyun shook his head, “I'll be right upstairs if you need me.” He pecked Jongin on the lips, then pulled out his phone to check the time. “ok, I have to go. Remember, I'll be upstairs, be back in like... thirty minutes, maybe an hour? Ok?” Jongin nodded, unable to think of appropriate words that'll convince him to stay. “Good, I love you, stay safe.” And with one last kiss, he was gone.  


Jongin wasn't a very good drinker, or at least he thought he wasn't. He didn't drink much, especially not with clients, and not with Baekhyun because they usually didn't find it necessary to spend their hard earned money on stuff like that. But he was frustrated, frustrated because his best friend, lover, partner, whatever, thought it'd be a good idea to leave him alone in a place full of strangers. So what did he do when he was frustrated, he tried to find ways to distract himself, and the liquor stacked up behind the bar looked tempting. And the bit of buzz he gained from that shot Baekhyun made him take was helping.

After twenty minutes of vodka that made his face pinch and some fruity rum, he felt decidedly… better. Warm and heavy but the place seemed more appealing. And the music was good… yeah good. Loud but people seemed to like it. Jongin looked around, finally standing up and moving through the crowd. He stumbled a little, accidentally gripping onto the arm of a woman nearby.

She seemed a little startled, taking a step back to look at Jongin properly. He had an apology ready on the tip of his tongue but before he could say anything, the woman smirked and pulled him away. Jongin was confused but tipsy enough to allow himself to be to be handled that way.

The woman led him a little farther from where the main dance floor was. There were still people dancing around them but Jongin liked it better because it wasn't as stuffed up and crowded. Even though they had a bit more space to themselves, the woman pressed up against him, swaying along to the upbeat music.

Jongin tried moving along to the beat too, even though he did feel clumsier than usual. It was the alcohol catching up to him. He was thankful that he could at least balance himself well without having to trip into anybody.

The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding into him. Jongin figured she must have been drunk too. She pulled his head down to hers, kissing him. Jongin was shocked, hands rising from his sides to hold her and steady himself before he could stumble even more.

Once the shock initial shock passed, Jongin didn't find it to be so bad anymore. It had been a while since he's had a girl kiss him. He does get female clients, but not often, and when he does, they're usually much older than him and prefer less physical intimacy. They sometimes like to play with him while he's tied up and even though that makes him nervous each and every time, it pays well and nothing bad enough had ever happened to him to make him stop accepting those types of appointments.

But this was different.

She was soft where others are firmer. Her rounder curves pressing into him and skin smooth where it touched his. But her strength and insistence, the way she held him tight and in place, conflicted with everything else that made her soft.

She bit his lip harshly, Jongin gasped at the pain. With his lips parted, she snuck in her tongue, hot and wet and really… sour. So sour. Stronger than the alcohol he drank earlier, stronger than the gross mixed liquor concoctions Baekhyun used to make him drink when Baekhyun had his whole ‘want to be a bartender’ phase.

He tried pulling away, but she was stronger. In his muddled brain, Jongin thought it was probably a good thing that she held on so tight, he felt like falling if she'd let go. But that taste, so strong. He managed to pull away a little, enough to swallow and breathe for the first time in what felt like so long. But it wasn't long until she got her mouth back on his, open and sloppy.

 

-

 

“Jongin?” soft pats on his cheek, “are you there?”

“Hmm?”

Harder pats. “wake up,” wake up, wake up.

Jongin groaned, “Baek, stop,” trying to turn away from the touch. That's when he realized the hard tiled floor beneath him instead of his soft bed sheets.

He slowly opened his eyes, a familiar looking person kneeling in front of him. Fluffy black hair, big upturned eyes, not Baekhyun. “who’re you?” he mumbled, words slurred. 

The black haired man held Jongin's face with one hand, the other hand holding a mini flashlight up onto his eyes. Jongin blinked, his eyes irritated by the brightness.

“Your pupils are dilated,” the man said, more to himself than to Jongin.

“Chanyeol?” ding.

Chanyeol looked as good as the last time Jongin had seen him but… angrier? And Jongin was so confused. Chanyeol pulled out a water bottle and brought it up to Jongin's mouth. “open.”

Jongin obeyed, eventually bringing up his hands to hold on to the bottle as little drops of liquid escaped down his chin. Chanyeol wiped his skin gently once he was finished. “feeling better?” he asked, face looking less angry.

Jongin wasn't sure. “Not really,” he said, lifting a hand up to his head, “hurts.” He winced, the music from outside of the room still buzzing in his ears.

“It'll get better, just promise me you won't pass out on me again. Okay?”

Jongin nodded, taking more sips of water. He still felt dizzy and his heart was still beating erratically, but at least he was conscious. It helped that Chanyeol was with him, holding his hand, thumb rubbing comfortingly against Jongin’s skin. Whenever Jongin eyes got droopy and he would rest his head against the wall behind him to rest, Chanyeol would ask him something to keep him awake. Something like “are you ok?” or “how are you?” or “are you feeling better?”

Jongin appreciated what he was trying to do, but he would really like to sleep. They sat there in silence, with Chanyeol occasionally asking questions and occasionally checking his phone, until Jongin felt well enough to speak more than two words at a time. “there was a woman-”

Chanyeol quickly looked up at him, eyes dark and serious. “yeah, she got escorted out of the club by security, had another poor guy passed out in the restrooms.” Chanyeol shook his head. “You're lucky I found you in time.”

“My hero,” Jongin smiled at him. “are you part of security?” he wondered aloud as he looked at Chanyeol’s all black outfit.

“Oh,” he said, following Jongin's line of sight, “sort of, just a short term job,” he added, looking at Jongin, face scrunching up cutely, “don't really like it though.”

“Why? Deal with this often?”

Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head. “No, thankfully, but it isn't really an _ideal_ job.”

Jongin hummed in agreement. “I didn't picture you as a bouncer though,”

“And what did you picture me as?”

Jongin shrugged, looking down at their hands. “Don't know what to expect anymore,” he muttered drowsily.

“I honestly think I was hired just because I'm tall, I don't do well when people get physically aggressive,” he frowned.

“So you'd prefer to take care of drugged up clubbers?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed, “especially when they're cute,” he winked. Jongin choked on his water. Chanyeol sat up alarmed.

“I'm fine,” Jongin said in between coughs, face hot.

“I have a bag with me if you need to throw up, it'll probably help if you do.”

“Oh, gross,” Jongin whined, “hate throwing up.”

“Ok, then no bag. Um… is there anything else I can do to help?” Chanyeol looked so lost, it was cute.

Jongin reached out for him, “hold me?” he asked innocently. Chanyeol obliged, wrapping his arms around a drowsy Jongin.

“You smell really good,” Jongin muttered against him.

“Don't close your eyes.”

“I'm not!” Jongin exclaimed, “but you are really comfy,” he sighed.

“Let's try getting you up.”

“I'm going to fall.”

Chanyeol tried pulling them both up and it worked for the most part. It wasn't until they started walking towards the door that Jongin almost fainted. Chanyeol held him close.

“Jongin! Oh god, I'm going to call an ambulance.”

Jongin quickly reacted to that. “No! No, I'm okay, I'm okay.”

“Is there anybody I can call?”

“Baek!” Jongin remembered, patting down his empty pockets, “shit, I think I lost my phone.”

“I'm taking you home Jongin.”

Jongin leaned against him. “someone's waiting for me,” he mumbled, “need to find them.”

Chanyeol held him steady, already walking out with a droopy Jongin by his side. “I'm taking you home,” he repeated, decision already made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really admire writers who are able to write a lot of words at a time. I actually admire anyone who writes fic in general. I've realized it is way harder than I had originally thought to write a story that makes sense and is interesting. Thank you to those keeping up with this.  
> And to the person who said there are not enough Chankai fics, I agree. Hope I'm helping.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it or if you'd like to read more.  
> Also, let me know if there are any awkward mistakes or if there is anything that doesn't make sense.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
